club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a small, cozy cafe restaurant located in the Town. Here, penguins can play the mini-game Bean Counters by walking on the top of the Java bean bags next to the serving counter. The second floor of the building, the Book Room, contains the mini-games: Mancala and Paint by Letters, as well as numerous books such as The Journal of Captain Rockhopper or the many Yearbooks. Pins Trivia *There are always issues of Club Penguin Times beside the door. *If you click on 'Coffee & Croissant' on the billboard, it will advertise 'Tea & Scones' (this can be reversed). *The first free item available at the Coffee Shop was the Shamrock Hat. *The music in the room was changed from an .swf file to an .mp3 file on August 15, 2019. **On October 10, 2019, ambience was added to the music, but was removed later that day. *The walls, counter, carpet, and the bow tied to the counter for the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party went through several designs before the final release.https://twitter.com/Rainbertt/status/1186688647199936514 Gallery Parties 2017 = St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2017 Coffee MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Water Party 2017 Water Party 2017 Coffee Shop 2.png|Water Party 2017 (second week) The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|The Fair 2017 Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Coffee Shop.png|Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Coffee Shop.png|Operation: Blackout CFC 2017 Coffee.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction Christmas Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Anniversary Coffee Shop.png|1st Anniversary Party Waddle On Coffee Shop.png|Waddle On Party Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Coffee.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Coffee Shop.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Coffee Shop.png|Island Eclipse 13th Anniversary Coffee Shop.png|Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Coffee Shop.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Coins for Change 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Christmas Party 2018 construction Christmas Party 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 2nd Anniversary Coffee Shop.png|2nd Anniversary Party St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2019 Coffee Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Easter Egg Hunt 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2019 Coffee MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2019 construction Music Jam 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Music Jam 2019 Island Adventure Party 2018 Coffee.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Earthquake Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2019 construction (phase 2) Medieval Party 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2019 Summer Luau 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 construction Coffee Shop.png|Halloween Party 2019 construction 14th Anniversary Coffee Shop.png|Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Halloween Party 2019 Coins for Change 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Holiday Party 2019 construction Christmas Party 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Operation Blackout Coffee Shop.png|Festival of Lights 3rd Anniversary Party Coffee Shop.png|3rd Anniversary Party Other Missions Coffee Shop.png|As seen in PSA Missions 14th Anniversary Early Coffee Shop 1.jpg|Earlier design for the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party 1 14th Anniversary Early Coffee Shop 2.png|Earlier design for the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party 2 14th Anniversary Early Coffee Shop 3.jpg|Earlier design for the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party 3 14th Anniversary Early Coffee Shop 4.jpg|Earlier design for the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party 4 Geographic location Party Rooms 2019 = SWF References